Random Adventures with the TDK characters
by LonBonz877
Summary: Me and the dark knight characters and our random escapades Insanity...and pickles!


_~Hello all!!! It's me! Lonbon!! _

_What? You say you have no clue who I am??_

_What?? You say I shouldn't talk to random people?_

_WHAT?? You say I shouldn't put pickles in my pocket?_

_Hmm...touche. ANYWAYS. Uh...this is my fic and of course...I own nothing...-cries-_

_Enjoy the Fic!!~_

* * *

Lonnie (me): Um! Hello! Welcome to the fic...wait didn't I already do this?

Batman: Yes...you did...

Joker: -cackles-

Batman -sees joker-

WHERE IS SHE?!!!! WHERE ARE THEY?!!! WHERE'S HARVEY DENT??!!?!!!!!

-spit flies-

Harvey (two face): Um...I'm right here.

Batman: YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!

-beats joker-

Joker: -enjoys beating and cackles-

Batman: !!!!!

Lonnie: Errr...I don't think anybody understands anything you're saying bats... Um! Anyways...

Batman: -jumps off of random roof-

Joker: Well uh that was...fun.

Harvey: -__-

Joker: -.............pulls out knife and pets it-

Lonnie:.... um guys...

Harvey: I'm hungry and you are boring.

-goes to fridge that was there all along-

Hmm...pickles sound good

Joker: -evil smile-

-munches pickle-

Harvey: -comes back with empty pickle jar-

Lonnie: Um....

Joker: -pickle munching noises-

Harvey: -eerily calm-

Where is the last pickle?

Joker: -evil smile-

Batman: -busts through another random window-

WHERE IS IT??!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT!!!

-starts beating joker again-

Joker: -cackles-

You really wanna know batsy poo?

Lonnie+Harvey: o_O

Batsy poo?

Batman: -hits joker with a batman action figure-

WHEREISIT??!!!!!

Joker: -cackles more-

OK

-in between cackles-

I'll tell you where they are...both of 'em and that's the fun part battykins!

Lonnie: o__0

Battykins??

Harvey: There were two??

Batman: -jumps through another random window-

Lonnie: HEY BATMAN STOP BREAKING MY WINDOWS!!!!

Harvey: You're the author...can't you just poof more...that's what these insanity fic authors do these days you know...

Lonnie: -__-

-throws match at Harvey's hair-

Harvey: My hair!!!!! My beatiful golden pretty boy with an ass chin locks!!

-runs in circles-

Joker: That was

-laughs-

ah...a good one.

Lonnie: Hehe thanks...so um...Joker...

Joker: -stares at lonbon-

Lonnie: Were there really two pickles?

Joker: -cackles-

-stares-

-cackles-

-stares-

-polishes shoes-

-cackles-

-stares-

Well uh...Lonnie, you see there was---

Batman: -busts through more random windows-

Lonnie: WHAT THE HELL BATMAN?!!!

Batman: -to joker-

YOU BASTARD!!!!!

-holds pickle in the air-

Joker: -stares-

Batman: YOU SWITCHED THE ADRESSES!!!!!!

Joker:........................

Batman: You knew that I'd save the DILL pickles so you told me that they were where the KOSHER PICKLES were!!!

-beats joker-

-cries-

PICKLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lonnie: -pats Batman on the back-

Um...i'ts gonna be ok bats...We can always go buy more pickles

Joker: -cackles-

-coughs-

* * *

-cackles more-

Harvey: -is bald-

You...asshole!

Joker: Nice harido Harv, I ahh...think it suits you.

Harvey: SHUTUP!!!!!!

-glares at Lonnie-

I hate you!!

HATE HATE HATE HATE

-screams-

-bawls-

My hair!

Batman: -bawls-

Pickles!!

Joker:.............................................................................................................

Lonnie:.....

-pats Harvey on the back-

um...it's okay Harvey...we can always go buy...a wig

Joker: -snorts-

Harvey: Really?

-lips quiver-

Well, that's pretty nice of you man.

Lonnie: Um...can you stop calling me man.

Harvey:............ok...woman?

Lonnie: Um...Lonnie is fine...or sexy

XD

Batman: o__O

Joker: That was ah...gay of you...sexy?

Lonnie: SHUTUP!!!!!

-is hurt-

Maybe a girl just needs a self esteem boost!

Batman+Joker+Harvey: Girl...?

Lonnie: YEA!!!!! Did you not notice the boobs!?

Joker: You're ah...wearing a....uh...

Lonnie: ................................

-glares-

Joker: an ummmm.....ah.....welll uh....

Batman: -jumps through more random windows-

Harvey: -cries over hair-

Joker: a um..........sweater.

-is pleased with self-

Lonnie: What? Oh yea!

-takes of sweater-

See!! Boobs

-Points to boobs-

Batman+Joker+Harvey: O__O

Lonnie: WHAT??

Batman: You didn't have anything underneath that sweater.....

Lonnie: -dies-

Joker: -cackles-

Nice rack

Lonnie: SHUTUP!!!!!

-grabs random shirt and puts it on-

Batman+Harvey+Joker: O__O

Lonnie: WHAT NOW????!!!!

Batman: That shirt says "I heart cocks"

Lonnie: -dies more-

Joker: -pats lonnie on the back-

It's...ahh ok, we can always go...blow up a hospital...

Lonnie+Batman+Harvey: -__-;;

Lonnie: C'mon guys...We have some serious shopping to do...

Batman: -hopefull smile-

PICKLE SHOPPING??

Harvey: -hopfull smile-

Wig Shopping??

Joker: -plays with matches-

Lonnie:...............................................................................................................................

* * *

**a/n**_ Well that was chapter one guys!_

_Next time the boys and I go shopping!_

_Who will we run into?_

_Who knows!!!!!_

_Read and Review!~~_


End file.
